The present invention relates to a loud-speaker system, and more particularly to a loud-speaker system comprising at least a loud-speaker means for high sounds with a loud-speaker means for low sounds arranged substantially coaxially thereto.
For example, in a passenger car, loud-speakers for a car stereo are generally mounted at the rear deck of the car, i.e. between the rear seat and the rear window. They may possibly be mounted in the doors, or below the front panel, etc., but they are most usually mounted at the rear deck. In this case, there are generally two ways of mounting the loud-speakers. That is, in one way they are mounted on rear deck in such a manner that the cabinets of the loud-speaker are directed forwards so that the loud-speakers protrude forward. In the other way they are substantially set in the rear deck with only their front portions exposed above the uppe surface of the rear deck, or the cabinets are wholly set in the rear deck in a upright position and openings are provided in the upper surface of the rear deck in line with the axes of the loud-speakers.
Recently, in order to keep the interior space of the car as large as possible the latter way has been widely adopted. However, in this case, since the fronts of the loud-speakers are placed so as to be directed upwards, when conventional loud-speakers each comprising a loud-speaker means for high sounds and a loud-speaker for low sounds are used as they are, their performance cannot be fully realized. That is, since the loud-speakers are mounted upwards, the sound issued from them is directed towards the car ceiling so that the listeners inside the car have to hear the sound reflected off the ceiling. Generally the directivity of a loud-speaker becomes sharper as the frequency of the sound becomes higher, i.e. as the sound becomes higher. Therefore, in the case of mounting the loud-speakers upwards in a car in the rear deck as above indicated, the characteristics of the higher range of sounds deteriorates so that even though e.g. co-axial loud-speakers having high performance are used the sound actually reached the ears of the listeners is not very good.